All vehicles have wiring that must be passed through various solid frames and thresholds such as doors and dashboards to enable various features and functionalities of the vehicle. In order to ensure wiring is passed through these barriers in a stable and secure fashion, it is often attached to a grommet which helps to guide and position the wiring from one side of the barrier to another. In order to properly employ a grommet, lubrication is needed to aid the passage of the wiring through the grommet. Previously, lubrication was sprayed onto the grommet during installation. However, this caused a slipping hazard in the vehicle assembly area and was an inefficient use of lubricant. Accordingly, grommets that have lubricant pre-embedded are preferable and are now commonly used. A problem with embedded lubed grommets is that the presence of the lubricant on the grommet makes securing the wiring to it difficult. For example, tape will not easily adhere to the grommet because the lubricant interferes with the tape adhesive. In the absence of being secured, the wiring will slip inside the grommet into an undesirable position. Therefore, there is a need for a way of effectively securing wiring to an embedded lubed grommet.